Herky the Helicopter (Jared
Herky the Helicopter is a character on Jared & Friends & the show Jay Jay the Jet Plane. He is Brooklyn Silveira's imaginary male counterpart and best imaginary friend. Appearance Herky is a yellow helicopter with green stripes. He has skids instead of wheels and cannot taxi on the ground. He also has tan skin and brown eyes. Herky appears to be loosely based on a MD-902 Explorer. Herky is tan skinned, has dark brown eyes and dimples. He is painted sunshine yellow with dark green stripes on his tail. His rotor is white with two red stripes on the end of each blade. His skids are red-orange. Bio/Personality/Role on the Show Herky is a high-energy, fast-thinking, fast-moving, acrobatic little helicopter who always seems to be in a hurry. This sometimes gets him in the wrong places at the wrong time. But with his sunny and cheerful disposition, Herky is always a joy to be around. Persistent, daring, fearless and full of pep, this little guy can execute more trick maneuvers than any flier in the fleet. And he's also an accomplished skier! Whenever he talks, he rolls his "R"s when ever he speaks, and often pronounces stressed "er" as long vocalic "r", e.g. "I'm Herky" as, with a strong high-rising pitch accent on the final "-y". He also serves as donut taste-taster for the posse. His personality can be described as happy, playful, outgoing, friendly, lovable, spunky, curious, ditzy, goofy, adventurous, caring, cool, loving, sleek, emotional, kind, gentle, tough, optimistic, sweet, and persistent. In a summarized version, Herky's attitude is as sunny as the yellow of his paint. Curiosities * Birthday: '''May 3rd * '''Favorite Color: '''Orange! I love orange! * '''Favorite Hobbies: '''Skiing, doing my Herky Jerky dance, and just having fun with my friends * '''Ideal Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Well, my ideal girl would have to be someone who's nice and willing to have as much fun as me * '''Best Friend(s): '''Jay-Jay and the other planes. I also like Brenna, I can go to her for a big hug! BJ, too, we're a lot alike (we are both yellow and enjoy having fun) * '''Favorite Movies: '''Comedy * '''Loves: '''Skiing, eating donuts (but not too much, I learned that a long time ago), and having fun with the gang! My best friends, the Tarrytown Fleet and my beautiful Brooklyn * '''Favorite Music: '''Pop! AS well as the songs on my Kiddy Copter Sing-Along Songs CD * '''Favorite Spell/Trick: '''My Herky Jerky Dance * '''Favorite Memory(ies): '''When I first learned to dance, that's the origin of the Herky Jerky * '''Favorite Bible Verse(s)/Sayings/: '''Psalm 118:24 * '''Favorite Food: '''I really love donuts, but I'm always careful about how much I eat. Trivia/Notes *Herky is voiced by Donna Cherry, who also voices Revvin' Evan, Savannah, and (occasionally on J&F) Jay Jay *He is animated similar to 1998 and 2001 *He has a condition that whenever he hears the word donut, he goes crazy and loses control of his appetite. As the series progresses, this condition is seen lesser or more. *It's revealed he talks funny because of his tendency to be in a hurry & he's always excited *He and Revvin' Evan seem to have the same face mold/model *Herky is very close/best friends with Brooklyn Silveira, whom he has apparently has a crush on. They are seen together (even with Owen having fun on many occasions, almost all the time). This love dynamic between Brooklyn and Herky becomes the focus of a couple future episodes, especially a very special one made for Valentine's Day of 2018, a love triangle story involving Herky running away from home, due to a broken heart caused by Owen, who said something about Herky even though he didn't mean to say it and hurt him and the three learning a valuable lesson in friendship and true love and since then, Brooklyn continues dating Owen (albeit they break up and she gets back with her former boyfriend, Alvin) and she and Herky remain very best friends and they magically bond with each other, with Brooklyn, Herky and Owen earining their respective Charmix powers **This allowed a chance to flesh Herky out more as a character, showing a different side rather than his peppy energetic self and show that he's also quite sensitive and that despite his hyper happy self, he he sometimes hides his own problems * Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Characters Category:Focusing on Herky Category:Focusing on Jay-Jay Category:J&F DVD Category:J&F Books Category:Jared's Friends Category:Imagination Posse